TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande
The TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande is a Mobile Armor in the Cosmic Era timeline. It appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B and in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics A large mobile armor developed from the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, the Pergrande is essentially made up of three modules, the core unit which contains the nuclear reactor and Neutron Jammer Canceller, the three DRAGOON pods mounted at the top and lastly, the three manned pods at the bottom which also contains the cockpit for the pilots. Thanks to the nuclear reactor, the unit has an unlimited operation time and it is armored with Phase Shift armor for protection against shell firing weapons. The DRAGOON pods utilized a unique variant of the DRAGOON system that requires the use of 3 pilots and can be controlled by those without high spatial awareness. The DRAGOON and manned pods can detach and operate independently, but the latter is detached only in emergency situations as doing so would render the DRAGOON system inoperable. Each DRAGOON and manned pods are armed with several beam cannons and beam guns. Armaments ;*DRAGOON system :Unlike the original DRAGOON and Gunbarrel system, which require a pilot with heightened spatial awareness (regardless of being a Coordinator or Natural), the modified DRAGOON system used on the Pergrande utilizes three pilots that have been synchronized through surgical means to allow those without high spatial awareness to control the system, thus increasing the pool of possible users. This system links the pilots' brainwaves together and each of them controls one of the X, Y, and Z coordinates necessary to utilize the pods. As a result, the system is operable only when the three pilots are linked together to the core unit. The Pergrande is equipped with a total of three DRAGOON pods, each heavily armed with two large beam cannons, a single beam cannon, and two beam guns. ;*Manned pod :Similar in appearance and armaments to the DRAGOON pods, three of them are mounted at the bottom of the MA and is controlled directly by a pilot each. They are detachable but this would unlink the pilots from each other and make the DRAGOON pods inoperable. As a result, this is only done in emergency situations. History The Pergrande was a prototype MA created by the Azrael Financial Group (National Industrial Alliance) to protect one of their asteroid factories. In Latin, the Pergrande means "huge", and indeed, this mobile armor was very big and powerful, and its presence meant that no MS and warship can attack the asteroid factory. However, this changed when Serpent Tail is employed to destroy the factory. Gai Murakumo equipped his Blue Frame Second L with a Positron Blaster Cannon and brought his suit into the range of the Pergrande's own N-Jammer Canceller, allowing him to destroy the MA and the factory with a single shot. Later, the Pergrande was put into limited mass production, with several units being used to guard the space station of Logos member Matisse. The armors however were destroyed by the combined efforts of the Serpent Tail and Canard Pars. Picture Gallery 4819977501193815009.jpg 4819977501193815014.jpg Image:4819977501193815019.jpg External links *TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande on MAHQ.net